


in another life

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1. mark/jackson: calling in a favor2. jinyoung/jackson: pole dancing isnota viable alternative to his day job3. jaebum/jinyoung: hybrid!jinyoung4. gen: everything is fake5. jaebum/jinyoung: disastrous first meeting6. mark/jackson: coffee shop AU7. jaebum/jinyoung: kbbq date8. jaebum/jinyoung: model/photographer AU9. jackson/jinyoung: crossdressing10. bambam/yugyeom: brainstorming





	in another life

**mark/jackson: calling in a favor**

When Jackson sees the email in his inbox at 11 in the evening, he feels a white-hot spark of rage and indignation down his spine; also the lowkey rush he gets every time he sees Mark's name on his inbox, but that's irrelevant in the face of an impending deadline and the prospect of more work, a longer night at the office, and no compensatory blowjobs in between to tide him over.

"I can't believe you're giving me an assignment due tomorrow," Jackson wails into the phone when he calls Mark later. "Presentation decks do _not_ happen overnight."

"I can't believe you're giving me an assignment due tomorrow," Jackson wails into the phone when he calls Mark later. "Presentation decks do _not_ happen overnight." Horrible decisions. No, not probably. Definitely. He's so fucked.

"I hate your face," says Jackson, but gets to work anyway.

 

**jinyoung/jackson: pole dancing is _not_ a viable alternative to his day job**

 

The first and last time Jinyoung moves from behind the bar and onto a pole, he winds up flat on his back at a hospital room with severe back pain, a splitting migraine, and Jackson hovering over him with only a trench coat over his shoulders and his fake police uniform half-undone.

"Just because you can smile and charm your way into my pants doesn't mean you're flexible enough," says Jackson, the reprimand ringing through Jinyoung's ears and making him whimper. "It just means I'm too easy and you're too hot."

"I'm never gonna do this again," Jinyoung groans, and passes out with Jackson's fingers to his cheek and body glitter all over the bed.

 

**jaebum/jinyoung: hybrid!jinyoung**

 

"Of all the pets in the world, you just had to be the most high-maintainance one, did you?" Jaebum sighs.

Jinyoung's tail flickers from side to side, the only indication he's even heard Jaebum in the middle of flipping through a trashy gossip mag hidden behind a hardbound Tolkien novel like the hypocrite he is. "I'm the best pet in the world, shut your face."

"You don't even let me pet you," says Jaebum. "You just sulk and make whining noises at me and then try to pet me instead."

"You _would_ make a better cat," Jinyoung decides.

"So why do I feel like a mouse instead?" Jaebum asks, dryly.

Jinyoung just grins, all sharp, pointed teeth, and Jaebum suddenly regrets even asking. "I thought you'd never notice."

Cats, Jaebum thinks, despairing -- they're all assholes, and he's so weak for them, still.

 

**gen: everything is fake**

 

"I honestly can't imagine being with any other people in a band," says Jaebum, into the mic, as he looks around the event hall and sends a half-embarrassed, half-awkward smile at everyone else, the rest of his words drowned out by the cooing from the audience.

Jinyoung knows better, though, and so does everyone else -- his eyes meet Jackson's from a few seats away, catches the slight eye roll Yugyeom's mastered over the years and Bambam's not-completely pretend gagging, but he doesn't say a word; if there's one thing Jinyoung's good at, it's pretending, and if it keeps the money coming in, then Jaebum can keep talking shit all he wants.

"Our leader is so honest," Jinyoung says, and Jaebum's eyes flicker to his, dark and warning, but only for a moment; Jinyoung squashes down that ugly, sinking feeling in his chest, and smiles.

 

**jaebum/jinyoung: disastrous first meeting**

 

Whenever people ask them how they first met, Jinyoung nervously scratches the back of his neck and says, "We met on the street and I asked him out for coffee on impulse. I fell for him at first sight."

Jaebum's version, unfortunately, doesn't quite jive with the way Jinyoung tells it.

"He ran over me with his bike and held my hand the entire time at the ER," says Jaebum, dryly. "I guess you could say we both fell pretty hard."

 

**mark/jackson: coffee shop AU**

 

There's this guy that Jackson sees at least once a week whenever he makes his late night coffee runs at the cafe a few blocks away from his dorm; it's nothing out of the ordinary considering this is one of the less populated cafes on campus, but it's notable enough for Jackson because there are only three outlets visible to the paying public and the one nearest the cushiest seats is always, always being taken by the asshole.

("You could always just get your coffee to go and work at home than staring at him like it would even make him magically get up and go away," says Jinyoung, snidely.

"It's because coffee shop guy is hot," says Bambam, shaking his head. "Jackson-hyung can't even form coherent sentences around him when he wants to get his number."

"I only wanted to know if I could plug in my charger!" Jackson protests.

"To his outlet," says Bambam, loftily. "Kinky.")

Now, though, Jackson's had enough -- he has a paper due in five hours and his laptop is on its last leg, and he's going to get his battery charged one way or the other, damn it! Bambam can go suck it, because Jackson certainly isn't getting anyone's number, nuh uh.

"Excuse me," he says, clearing his throat. Coffee shop asshole doesn't even look up. "Hey!"

His fingers drum against the stranger's spine, and he can feel his back, knobby and muscled even through the jacket he's wearing. Hot asshole raises his head from his folded arms over the table, and tugs off the earphones plugged into his ears. Jackson has never felt more like a rude jackass his entire life than now.

"Hmm?" The guy yawns out. "What is it?"

"If you're going to keep hogging the plug, at least let me sit next to you," says Jackson, trying to sound irritated but mostly failing at the stranger's sleep-rumpled hair and the creases on his cheek from his binder.

"Oh," says the guy, sounding disappointed, "and here I thought you were finally going to ask me out after staring at me for three weeks straight."

"Oh my god," says Jackson, "never mind."

 

**jaebum/jinyoung: kbbq date**

 

"I told you going out for meat was a good idea," said Jinyoung, eyes bright as he watched the bulgogi on the grill sizzle. "Way more fun than Jackson and Bambam's shitty ramen date, that's for sure."

"I'm doing all the grilling and yet I'm paying for this," Jaebum despaired, pointing a pair of tongs at Jinyoung and batting his hand away from the last of the lettuce. "How on earth is this fun?"

"You should be lucky you're even on a date with me," said Jinyoung, loftily; whatever protest Jaebum had, he didn't hear it -- he was too busy leaning forward to touch his lips to Jaebum's in a soft, fleeting kiss.

 

**jaebum/jinyoung: model/photographer AU**

 

"When I said, let's try not to make this look like a porn movie, what part of that sentence did you not understand," Jaebum demands, gripping his camera hard enough for it to hurt.

"The flowers are a nice touch," Jackson supplies unhelpfully; from his perch on the silk-covered sheets draped across the makeshift set, Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum with half-lidded eyes and pointedly uncrosses his legs, roses tumbling off of his lap and showing off the shortest pair of boxer shorts Jaebum's ever seen on Jinyoung -- which isn't much, really, especially in comparison to Bambam, who considers nudity as his default state of being.

"But where else would I get my daily dose of entertainment," Jinyoung trills, and Jaebum pinches his nose and sighs; fucking models with their fucking mind games, he thinks, darkly, and lines up his camera to take a shot.

 

**jackson/jinyoung: crossdressing**

 

"What I really wanna know is, why the hell am I even wearing this," Jackson demands, fingers plucking at the frilly skirt and the lace and -- gag -- the thigh high socks that keep scratching at his freshly-shaved legs. "I know I'm basically your slave until finals end, but I did not say this was okay in anyway, shape or form, asshole."

"I like it," says Jinyoung, smirking. "It makes your thighs look bigger than they usually are."

"You are a horrible person," Jackson tells him, and tugs the wig over his hair with a disdainful sniff.

 

**bambam/yugyeom: brainstorming**

 

"For the last time," says Yugyeom, with a pinched, unsettled tone, "we are not letting you have a real, live tiger for your MV."

"Okay, but can I at least punch Jaebum-hyung in the fight scene," Bambam begs.

"I kinda don't want you to die yet," says Yugyeom, with a placating kiss to his brow, "but okay. I'll get back to you on that."

"Why am I stuck with idiots again," Youngjae wonders.

"We make life more exciting for you," says Bambam, cheerfully flipping him off. "Fuck off."

"At least cut the PDA to a minimum when i'm around, jeeze," Youngjae sighs. Bambam gives him an obnoxiously loud flying kiss that makes him roll his eyes so hard Yugyeom can already feel the judgment even from a safe distance away. "Why can't you be as nice as Yugyeom-ah?"

"Please stop antagonizing Youngjae-hyung," says Yugyeom. "Besides, isn't it way more fun to rile Jinyoung-hyung up?"

"I take it back," says Youngjae. "You're both assholes."


End file.
